Leur Histoire
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: "Kau ini pasti mengalami MKKB."/"Hah? Apaan, tuh?"/"Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia."/—Graire. 20 short drabble mengenai hubungan 'persahabatan' mereka.


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon punya Natsume... Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima-sensei... kalo saya punya dua-duanya, saya bakal buat Gray dan Gray ketemu dan kencan sama saya :P oh, dan saya berharap saya bisa bertemu The Script -_-

**A/N:**

Wah, lama juga ga nulis di fandom ini xDD ai-mage dheechan berganti penname xDD btw, ini fic kedua saya disini setelah **'Antara Keajaiban dan Realita'** di-publish sekitar dua-tiga bulan lalu xD lol. Beberapa tema diambil dari fic oneshot dan kumpulan drabble saya :D Naruto dan KHR!

Maaf kalo sedikit konfliknya. Saya suka konflik tapi, beneran deh lagi males -_- makanya saya ganti dengan ekstra fluff -w- tapi, ini ke friendship xDD maaf juga kalau OOC =_=b

Judul diambil dari bahasa prancis 'Cerita Mereka' dengan bantuan adik ipar Mbah Google, Mas Translate...

Selamat membaca fic berlebay ria disini :P

* * *

_Mari kita kupas satu per satu cerita-cerita yang berkaitan dengan hubungan spesial mereka.

* * *

_

**L**eur** H**istoire

by **d h e e S a f a

* * *

**

1. _**Pertama**_

Pertemuan mereka berdua tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Setelah mereka menyebutkan nama satu sama lain. Gray kembali masuk ke dalam _Blacksmith_ tapi, malah diusir oleh Saibara—seorang pandai besi yang juga sekaligus kakek Gray—karena telah membuatnya marah setelah bergumam mengenai 'orang tua'.

Dan, itu semua karena keimutan wajah Claire.

2. _**Kegelapan**_

Dalam kegelapan gua yang merupakan sumber bijih besi, mereka kembali memperkenalkan diri. Walaupun Gray tak bisa melihat jelas wajah Claire saat itu, ia yakin, saat itu, senyumnya membantu penerangan agar guanya lebih terang.

3. _**Terbang**_

Saat pertama kali ia membeli ayam dari peternakan ayam Rick, ayamnya itu lepas dari pelukannya dan terbang kesana kemari. Perempuan berambut pirang itu juga mengejar ayamnya sampai-sampai ia menubruk Gray hingga jatuh.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, hidung hampir bersentuhan, dan tiba-tiba saja... kaki ayam yang tadi dibeli oleh Claire menginjak bagian belakang kepalanya dan membuat hidungnya langsung bergesekan dengan dada Gray.

Seketika itu juga, emosi Claire naik dan berdiri guna mengejar ayamnya yang usil itu, meninggalkan laki-laki yang masih terbaring di tengah jalan dengan pipi yang panas.

4. _**Realita dan Keajaiban**_

Dua hal yang selalu menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka...

5. _**Perpustakaan**_

Tempat yang dikelola oleh Mary itu merupakan tempat yang terkadang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Mereka datang karena suatu alasan.

Gray sering datang ke perpustakaan demi melihat Mary.

Dan Claire, yang sering datang ke perpustakaan untuk melihat gerak-gerik Gray terhadap Mary.

6. _**Handphone**_

Pada suatu hari, seluruh penduduk Mineral Town mengetahui yang namanya telepon genggam dan semua orang mempunyainya. Mereka senang karena mereka sudah tak perlu lagi ke _Inn_ hanya untuk menelepon.

Begitu juga dengan Claire. Dia sibuk sekali berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya, dan itu menimbulkan rasa penasaran dari Gray sehingga ia meminta untuk ikut dengan Claire ketika ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sering diteleponnya. Claire setuju-setuju saja dengan permintaan Gray.

Dan, ketika saatnya sudah tiba, Gray mendapati bahwa yang sering menelepon Claire itu adalah seorang waria yang tertarik dengannya.

Gray pun muntah.

7. _**Homesick**_

Ketika Gray merasa rindu dengan keramaian kota, Claire datang menghiburnya.

8. _**Gelembung**_

Claire bermain meniup gelembung, lagi ingin menghiasi kebunnya dengan benda transparan tersebut.

Ketika Gray masuk ke area kebun Claire, Gray tak bisa menolong jika ada sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Wajah Claire yang tersenyum lebar dan sedang menari dengan gelembung-gelembung yang mengapung di udara itu merupakan pemandangan terbaik menurut Gray sejak kepindahannya ke Mineral Town selama 4 bulan.

9. _**Venus**_

"Ini, hadiah Valentine-mu," kata Claire seraya memberikan hadiahnya pada Gray.

Laki-laki bertopi itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, "Kenapa hadiahnya seperti ini?"

"Karena aku ingin melihat kamu digigit sama bunga Venus yang aku rawat selama ini! Keren, 'kan? !"

"..." Gray _speechless_.

10. _**Ellen**_

Gray disuruh oleh Saibara untuk mengantarkan sebuah gelang kepada Ellen—wanita tua lumpuh yang sepertinya disukai oleh Saibara. Dia mengetuk pintu dan mulai memasuki rumah yang dihuni oleh dua orang—Elli tidak dihitung—itu.

Sambil melangkah masuk, ia menatapi Claire yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Ellen dan Stu. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum.

_Dia bisa menjadi cucu yang lebih baik daripada Elli_.

11. _**Fairy Tail**_

Semenjak menonton suatu film kartun berjudul Fairy Tail di televisi, Claire tergila-gila dengan kartun itu, apalagi dengan yang namanya Gray Fullbuster. Claire menceritakan segalanya pada Gray mengenai kartun tersebut, yang disambut dengan kerutan dahi oleh Gray, karena perhatian Claire langsung terpusat ke arah karakter fiksi yang kebetulan namanya sama dengannya—yakni Gray.

Akhirnya, Gray yang penasaran dengan kartun tersebut pun menontonnya. Dan, ia pun mengakui satu hal...

...Gray Fullbuster terlalu ganteng untuk sebuah karakter fiksi.

12. _**Janji**_

Gray pernah berjanji pada Claire bahwa dia akan membuatkannya gelang buatannya sendiri pada hari dimana tahun pertama ia menjadi penduduk Mineral Town sudah datang. Dan, hari itu pun datang, gelang itu datang, YAY!

Claire langsung memakainya dan bersorak kegirangan, mengundang suara tawa geli keluar dari Gray.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Claire berdegup kencang.

13. _**Daging**_

"Ini milikku!"

"Bukan, itu punyaku! Kamu ini punyanya yang kecil!"

"Apa? ! Kamu yang punya yang kecil! Aku ini yang besar!"

Sebuah pertengkaran biasa yang tidak berbobot yang hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah daging sapi berukuran ekstra besar pun terjadi di dalam _Inn_.

14. _**Jagung**_

"Rambutmu itu seperti jagung, Claire... Warna kuning yang sangat menggoda, membuatku ingin mengelus-elusnya seperti benda kesayanganku..."

**KRUYUUUUK...**

"Idih, bilang saja kalau kamu itu lapar, Gray. Aku 'kan bisa bikinin kamu berondong jagung..."

Gray hanya tersenyum canggung.

15. _**Gelisah**_

Kegelisahan mencapai Claire. Masalahnya, Chris—kuda pemberian Barley—menghilang tiba-tiba dari kandangnya. Dia sudah mencari-cari di setiap sudut Mineral Town, tapi, tidak ketemu juga. Akhirnya, dia pun pergi ke tempat terakhir—Mother Hills.

Dan, dia pun disana, mendapati Chris sedang ditunggangi oleh Gray—dan, _what the heck_? Kenapa ia bermain pedang-pedangan dengan udara kosong?

Dan, jawaban Gray hanyalah, "Aku ini sedang berpura-pura menjadi seorang pangeran berkilau yang sedang menunggangi kuda putih!"

"..." Claire sempat terdiam. "Kau ini pasti mengalami MKKB."

"Hah? Apaan 'tuh?" tanya Gray cengo.

"Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia," jawab Claire dengan helaan nafas panjang.

16. _**Lap**_

Disaat Gray bersin, dia menggunakan sesuatu sebagai lap lendir putih yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dan itu membuat kepala Gray menjadi sasaran kekejaman sisi lain dari Claire yang baik hati.

"Dodol! Kenapa kau pakai bra-ku jadi lap ingusmu, hah? Dasar dodol!"

17. _**School Time**_

"_Bonjour, __beauté. Comment allez-vous_?" kata Gray dalam bahasa Prancis.

Claire menepuk pundak Gray. "Gray, kita ini sedang berada di kelas Bahasa Spanyol... Jadi, artikanlah 'Halo, cantik. Apa kabar?'—itu dalam bahasa Spanyol!"

18. _**Koran**_

Ketika koran harian Mineral Town rilis di pagi hari itu, Claire harus mengutuk berat Gray karena sudah mengganggu sesi fotonya dulu, sehingga, wajahnya yang putih mulus itu harus bergesekan dengan lumpur—dan foto itulah yang ditampilkan di halaman depannya.

19. _**Radio**_

"_Dan itu adalah Nothing! Lagu yang dibawakan oleh band The Script ini memang menyayat hati, ya!"_

Claire mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan DJ salah satu radio tersebut—semenjak dia adalah fans berat dari band The Script.

"_Lagu ini di-request dari orang bernama Gray dari Mineral Town!"_

Mata Claire langsung terbuka lebar.

"_Katanya, salam untuk Claire, jangan lupa bawakan aku hadiah ulang tahunku, wanita jagung. Wahahaha! Lucu sekali salam dari Gray ini."_

Claire menggeretakkan gigi. Dia mematikan radionya dan bergegas pergi untuk menemui Gray. "Anak itu... sudah berapa kali dia memanggilku wanita jagung lewat radio, hah? ! Aku akan membuatmu berasa di neraka, Gray!"

20. _**Misteri**_

Kerutan dahi muncul di wajah Claire. Masalahnya, sudah ada yang mengotori kasur empuknya ini dengan abu selama 10 hari berturut-turut. Akhirnya, dia pun merencanakan sesuatu...

Dia harus menangkap pelakunya.

Dia pun melakukan rencananya, membiarkan rumahnya gelap gulita dan biarkan pelaku itu kembali menyusup rumahnya. Waktu berlalu dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema pelan dalam ruangan sunyi itu. Langkah kaki itu bergerak menuju kamarnya. Saat dia yakin bahwa suara langkah kaki itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh suara hempasan tubuh, dia menyalakan lampu dan matanya langsung membelalak kaget.

"Gray? ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku... aku tidur di rumahmu?" kalimat Gray terdengar seperti pertanyaan pada diri sendiri.

"Apa? ! Kau tidur di rumahku?"

Gray mengangguk. "Err... _yeah_, begitulah... Aku diusir Ann karena telah merusak dapurnya dan orang tua itu tidak mengizinkanku menginap di _Blacksmith_... jadi, yaah... begitulah."

"Dan, kau yang mengotori kasurku selama ini?"

"Mungkin... Habisnya, aku bersemayam dulu di _Mine_..."

"Haaah... Kalau begitu caranya, kau bisa bicara dulu denganku. Kasurku 'kan jadi tak perlu kotor begini..."

Gray pun mengangkat alis. "Jadi, itu maksudnya aku bisa menginap disini?"

Claire menguap lebar dan bergumam sebelum menghempaskan badannya dan tertidur lelap. "Terserah. Kita bicarakan saja besok pagi soal abu itu..."

Gray tersenyum senang dan ikut menghempaskan badannya di samping Claire.

* * *

**::owari::**


End file.
